The Gods in all of Us
by 101Azey
Summary: Alfred suddenly appears in the small village of Colbit, Supreme, in the world leading nation of The Colony. Everyone says that it's the year 2012, but to Alfred it seems more like Victorian era mixed with Rome. Not remembering where his from or who he is, Alfred goes with the flow, but soon challenges the leaders of the Colony and it's church. (USUK, religion, M for later chps)


Summary: Alfred suddenly appears in the small village of Colbit, Supreme, in the world leading nation of The Colony. Everyone says that it's the year 2012, but to Alfred it seems more like Victorian era mixed with Rome. Not remembering where his from or who he is, Alfred goes with the flow, but soon challenges the leaders of the Colony and it's church. Some surprises await him and the nation.

A/N: So, this will eventually have USUK (Along with a lot of other pairings) in it, and flashbacks, and 2p!s and Fems! and old men that are ass holes. Just to clear things up, for us, the year would be 4024, but to them, the year is 2012. You have to pay close attention to everything to really get it [IT'S LIKE LOST!]

The straggly teen staggered out of the woods and towards the home on the edge of the village. His pants where ripped on the legs, and he had lost his shirt a long time ago. Falling on to the door, he collapsed from hunger.

His vision wavered as the door opened to revile a bright blonde with a pink apron on, lined in blue.

He didn't see the rest.

He woke up in a warm but uncomfortable bed. It felt like he was lying on a ton of itchy wool.

The room was warm, small, and covered in browns and greens. The bed frame was wooden, obviously hand made. The Walls where wooden and painted in the greens, covering the rest of the room. He now had on an over-sized and roughly cut white shirt.

He looked around confused; Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get here?

He stumbled out of the bed and covers, dazed and confused.

"H-Hello?" his voice cracked. He tried looking down at his throat, which was psychically impossible, and felt it. Huh. He didn't think that his voice had cracked in a while... A really long while...

He looked back up with wide blue eyes. He felt like he had been in a situation like this before... But when? He just could /NOT/ place it...

He looked through his shaggy blonde locks at the door handle, forgetting how to work it for a second, but then reached out with a slightly sun kissed hand to turn it and open the door.

"Hello?" He asked again, more confident this time and louder this time. He stuck his head out to look around. It was a narrow hallway, this time the wood was roughly painted with pastel blues and pinks. He gagged at the colors- they were horrible.

"Hel-"

He was cut off by the adult male that practically _skipped_ into the hallway.

"Your awake!" He exclaimed with a large smile. The other's bright blue eyes with purple flakes where lit up, and his blonde hair was tousled.

"I was worried! A strange adolescent staggering around the outskirts of the village, unprotected! How odd!" He exclaimed, his hand now holding onto Alfred's arm. "and you as thin as a bone! Not good, not good at all!" he scurried out of the room and lead Alfred towards another room. The leading was more like pushing.

"who are-"

"but you are rather handsome, I have to admit! But so young, to bad, to bad!" The room he was led into had a fire on the edge of the room, the top of it's flame licking the sides of a chimney. The floor was an uneven cobble stone, cold on his bare and dirty feet. There where more pink and blue walls, a door leading to some where unknown and a large counter with a few windows above it. Makeshift chairs and a table made up the room. A fox fur covered one.

The other male moved over to the counter, where a bowl and ingredients sat.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Ollie!" The senior of the two asked.

He thought for a moment.. A...Al...

"Al-Alfred," he replied with a spacey look on his face.. "Yeah... that's sounds right..."

Olli looked at him stunned "You've got to get special permission for that name! How did your parents gain the right to name you that?!"

Alfred just stared at him confused.

"Oh! Is your father also named Alfred? Dear me, that would be exciting! So, so, so, EXCITING!" He giggled maddeningly.

That triggered a memory. A broad shouldered man teaching him how to play with a strange, slightly pointed ball...his dad... The blonde nodded slowly.

Ollie grinned "He's a seer for the Great Alfred?! Oh, that is very exciting!" He wiggled his hips slightly.

He blinked "...Who?"

The older blonde's face fell "You know, the King of the Gods, God of the skies, day, justice, bravery, and the founding leader of the colony? If your father is a seer for Alfred, you should know this!"

Alfred looked at the other bewildered "What are you smoking and how much of it?"

"What would I be smoking?! Why would I be smoking anything? I don't think that I would be smoking.." Ollie asked, now confused.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"You should, seeing that your a citizen of Colony! This is our history! _Your_ history! How absurd for you to not know!" Ollie's voice had gone high. He looked angry. Suddenly, he seemed to cool down. "Poor dearie," He walked over to Alfred and held his chin up to look at his forehead more clearly. "You've hit your head! That's why you don't remember! Dear, dear, dear!"

"I did?" Alfred asked bewildered. Maybe that's why he couldn't see! It was because his eyes had gotten messed up! This was the first time Alfred saw the other up closed. He was wearing a stripped brown and light brown vest with pink detailing, small flowers and leaves popped out in gold. His shirt was pink and he had a blue type of tie that Alfred had never seen before. Ollie reminded him of someone... someone important. It was a nagging thought at the back of his mind.

"yes! Poor poor boy!" He pulled away and frowned at Alfred's expression "Why on earth are you staring at me like that?! I don't look strange, no, not at all!" He patted himself down as if to clean himself off.

Alfred watched the blur that was Ollie walk over to the cabinets. He walked back with something in his hands.

"Put this on your forehead dear," he offered, placing a moist cloth in Alfred's rough hands. "It'll help clean the wound.."

Alfred did as he was told. When the cloth touched the wound, he couldn't help but hiss. It stung! "What'd on this?!"

"Oh.. just some medicine the local medic gave me.." He pouted and looked at his finger "My fingers get cut quite often..."

Alfred looked up as the door was kicked in quite violently. The figure was a blur because of his lack of sight. He could tell that the person had dark brown hair, sorta like his own, and a jacket to match it.

"Who the hell is this, fuck cakes?" The figured growled. He came closer. Alfred could now see the fact that he had bright red eyes under his brown shaggy bangs.

"Come on now poppet~ This is just Alfie~!" Ollie introduced his vistor as he bounded over to give the man a great big hug.

"Alfie? As in Alfred?"

Alfred cringed at the new nickname "Please don't call me that.."

This made the new kid mad. He rushed over and grabbed Alfred by his tattered collar. "And why the hell shouldn't I?"

Alfred's back slammed into the wall as he was held above the ground about a foot. He saw the other up close now. His hair was cut similar to his own... he looked almost exactly like him.. if he was older and had filled out more that is. Why couldn't he be a bit bigger? "You think that you can boss me around, just because you have that fancy name of yours, huh?" He pulled Alfred away from the wall then slammed him back "Huh?!"

"Freddie, please don't hurt him~ I'll have to cut off all your fingers again~! And you won't get any cupcakes~3"

_God that guy's creepy..._ Alfred thought after he was dropped back to the floor. Ollie now had a knife in his hand, swinging it innocently.

"Oh I hate you.."

"I hate you too sweetie~!"

Alfred pressed the towel to his head as he watched the taller pin the other against the counter.

_Well... this is weird..._ he thought as he retreated back to the room. _I wonder if he has any books..._

Something in his brain clicked as he thought that, and for a brief second he mused that someone would be laughing if they heard that from him.

This was interesting.. very interesting... This was going to be fun.

**A/N I've been thinking about this plot for a while now! Please review and such, it really helps me out.**


End file.
